Time Can Change All
by Warriors-Cafe
Summary: One second can change a destiny. Just a twist is all time asks to get the dominos falling in a different direction. This is exactly what happens when Bei Xue, enters an orphanage's steps to adopt Tigress...Shifu enters just seconds after having the same intentions. The story we know and love won't be that story. But the question on everyone's mind: Just how will it end?
1. Prologue

**Hello, I am Warriors-Cafe and this is my first story ****ever**** to be posted/published! This is a little (haha, ****_little_****) long, but please bear with me. Every detail here is necessary for later on! Now...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_There is a moment, when fate that has been set for a being, somehow fades away. One split_  
_second can significantly change a destiny. It creates the dominoes to fall in a dynamic effect._  
_Time can transform in ways we mortals can never imagine. It is then, that the seed is planted_  
_and rerooted into the ground. To a newer future. Whether good or bad, it happens, and we are_  
_powerless to stop it..._

Excerpt from _Journal: Jie Kun_

This story begins on a pouring rainy day. Children were tucked into their beds, parents done for the day of work were resting, heavy clouds above promised no sunshine the next day. Nor the day after that, foreboding doom. A few hours away, creatures lurked in shadows, sudden flashes in the sky reveal scowling beasts. At the head was a large wolf. Clad in leather armor, and a sword. His eyes were a rich brown, with scars covering his midnight face. When he spoke, it was low and snarling.

"I'll take the south, Li-liang the east. Ah-lam the west. And Xiâozi takes the north. You better not fail me again, this is your last chance." He looked sharply to his left at a younger gray wolf. Xiâozi flinched away, everyone scoffed at his cowardliness. The bigger wolf rolled his eyes. He continued, "This won't be like the other's. Rest until you hear the howl. Be prepared before then."

It all would start exactly one hour before sunrise. Because when dawn hits, the once proud village they were sent to destroy would become merely a ghost town. A place of mournful screams in storms, of hauntings, and death. This was a day of no dawn.

Xiâozi looked at the other creatures around him. Everyone was at least five times his height. All capable of bringing down animals larger than they were. Or to slaughter dozens that were smaller. Trained to show no mercy to no one. Himself included. But, unlike his peers that were already warriors, he had a light in his heart. Compassion that made him different, less likeable. Xiâozi had made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to murder anyone, not even when his life depended on it...

Yet, there was a longing. A longing to be like everyone else. Not to be teased or ridiculed...just loved. And the only way to do that was to become like them. Xiâozi sighed, most times decisions like these were hard. Though it was sometimes easy... Say, if he were like everyone else, then killing wouldn't be a problem.

Which then circled back to his promise, and self-doubts, then to wanting to be like his crazy 'family', which again went back to...Xiâozi swore. He forced anything and everything out of his conscience. It was always best that way. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the hours-

A howl sounded. Xiâozi swore again. -_Make that now_, he thought bitterly.

The young wolf stood and stretched, like he was taught to just before a battle. Others around him were doing the same, or equipping themselves for the massacre ahead. Their leader stood on a rock watching them all. Even though Xiâozi couldn't see his eyes, he could tell they were supervising him the most. Carefully, he took the knife he always wore around his belt, and made sure it was still sharp. It was. From night's before preparation. His meager leather armor, securely belted and firm on his body.

Then when he was positive everything was functioning properly, Xiâozi walked over so he stood by the many warriors gathered beneath the rock.

"My people... This is a night, that'll test your strength. Cunning. Swiftness. Bravery. Skills. And loyalty." With each word, the black leader directed his gaze to young individuals. "Not just the young warriors joining us, but everyone. This will be a legendary night. Our sons will look at us, and want to be like us. Our daughters will honor our memory by bearing more sons who will one day learn our ways and become us.

For it is not just any battle. It is a battle with greater predators that once controlled us. But no longer! With each one we slay, it's that much closer to victory! To glory! And to a _better_nation!" The wolf was howling by then. His encouragement drove them wild.

They chanted together. "Victory! Glory! A better nation!"

"This will be our cry! The first clash of metal on metal, will be our moment! To-"

"To Commander Shing! Commander Shing! Commander Shing!" The praise echoed, drowning out anything the wolf, Commander Xun Shing, was about to say.

He howled, and his followers quieted somewhat. "No! This day isn't to me! It's for all of us! _Everyone_who contributes is worthy of recognition. It's to US! To VICTORY, GLORY, and a BETTER NATION!"

_"Us! Victory! Glory! Better Nation!"_

Xun Shing looked down at them all. His eyes glittering, a wicked smirk on his lips. He signaled to someone beside him, and shouted: "We move out!" The pack of armed killers marched on, north towards the village. Their shouts trailing after. Giving a sinister aura.

Xiâozi didn't feel like it was only a three hours walk, it felt like seconds. Seconds that would ultimately become his destiny, make him who he was. A killer or a challenger.

"Xiâozi!"

He turned to see his only friend, Baatarsaikhan. He was a leopard, one of the few in the group.

"So we're really gonna shred them now, huh?" Baatarsaikhan exclaimed. "See, watch. I'm gonna rip 'em apart with this one move here..." He demonstrated with a vicious punch, his long claws out. "Then I'm gonna..."

He stopped abruptly. They had reached a cliff. The village below them was protected by a mountain, and a river. The structure wasn't like any other settlements seen for miles around. This one had uniqueness about it.

One: there were trees. But not just any trees, trees that were made of iron. What more, there was one tall pole, like a totem, in the middle of the village. It wasn't ancient like most would expect, it was actually quite new.

Two: the villagers actually knew a few battle moves. Spears, bows, and other various weapons were cleverly grouped in hidden sectors.

Three: these villagers were tigers...

"_What?_" Baatarsaikhan yelped, "nobody said-" Xiâozi grabbed his taller friends arm yanking him down. He looked around to see if anyone noticed. Fortunately, no one seemed to. "Are you insane? If Shing or-or or even Ah-lam saw you-"

"Xiâo! You _know_how I am with tigers! After what happened to Fen Hua and the rest of them... Xiâozi, I can't!"

"Baatar, Baatar! Listen to me, if you don't calm down _you'll_be the one killed. What can you do then?"

"I will not contribute to this!" He yelled.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" A voice came from behind them. Xiâozi felt cold.

It was Ah-lam. Merciless. Clever. And Beautiful. All very dangerous in a woman.

"No, nothing's wrong at all! In fact uh...we were just arguing-" Xiâozi searched for something in his mind to say. He could feel that Baatarsaikhan was ready to say something and it wasn't going to be good. "About what technique was better! Can we get a professionals opinion?" He laughed weakly, wincing when he felt Baatarsaikhan hit him. A murderous look in his gaze

"Hmm...what techniques?" Ah-lam asked. Xiâozi shuddered, he saw the approving twinkle in her eye when she saw Baatarsaikhan.

"The, um-uh, bunny kick... and swan jumps?"

"You're pathetic! Those are exercises." The fox glared at him and said coldly, "We leave in ten minutes. Shing wants me to tell you to get your squad and head towards your sector. Although, if I were you, I'd tell Shing that you're dropping out."

With that she turned away, back to where her group of warriors were. Xiâozi looked fearfully at the leopard. Baatarsaikhan really was a good friend, but had a mean temper. An unpredictable one at that. "Baatar?..."

His tone was steel, "Yea?"

"You're not mad...right?"

"No." Baatarsaikhan turned sharply away. "You better get going."

"Good luck!" Xiâozi called. Baatar raised a paw in response without looking back.

Xiâozi sighed, then growled. _This is stupid_, he thought. Then the young wolf left towards his assigned group and waited. From what he could see, it looked like he got the lower classed warriors. _Typical... Ah, well. Who am I to judge? I'm not that far off either._

"Attention, everyone!" Commander Shing shouted, "The attack will begin soon! Your squad leaders will bring you to your sectors and tell you what your objectives are. You'll be expected to be ready, rely on one another. This is our night, make it worthwhile," their leader ended softly. He signaled and everyone headed out.

The only sound that could be heard was the soft crunch of leaves and twigs that snapped under footfalls. The moon lit their way, shining a path towards destruction. Xiâozi's heart raced a million times it's normal beat. He glanced back at his party. Nineteen warriors strong. Not so bad...

They still had minutes to spare by the time they reached their assigned position. Xiâozi took a meditative breath, _just as you rehearsed_. "Okay," his voice cracked. A few of the older men chuckled. The gray canine blushed, "Okay. So um, our assignment is simple actually... All we have to do is circle the north, northwest, and northeast side of the village. To make sure no one escapes." He paused. "There will be five to each perimeter. You'll decided on the groups. You five," he pointed to random five people, "will come with me. We go north."

Xiâozi was just about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh, and one more thing... Commander Shing says no survivors are permitted." His heart skipped a beat. There. I said it.

His thoughts raced. His steps felt surreal. Like in another dimension. _I can't do this! I'll-I'll just make a fool of myself. I'll shame everyone. I'll fail! I won't kill! I will not!_ A rough hand pulled him back to the present. His eyes focused. They were there. _NO! NOT NOW! NEVER! I WON'T!_

Four pairs of eyes looked at him frostily. "Well runt?" a wolverine growled.

"Okay, uh-" He glanced at the Tiger Village, "Um...there should be one person for every ten meters. You and you," Xiâozi pointed to the wolverine and a wolf. "Go more towards the east. You and...um you," he looked to a boar and a bear. "One stays here while the other to the west. I'll take the most west."

They each nodded stiffly. Xiâozi hurried away. Sweat poured down his forehead and muzzle. A welcoming breeze ruffled his thick fur. But the air surrounding seemed determined to suffocate him. Any moment now. The village was so peaceful. _Something must've gone wrong_, he thought. Before his musings could continue, a scream punctured the silent air. A sudden burst of fire started from the south.

"Here we go," he whispered. _A killer or a challenger..._ Xiâozi shook it away. _After tonight, I'll belong. I'll be one with my pack, as it should be. My father'll be proud and my mother too._..

The fire was setting the huts alight swiftly. Screams and yells echoed. From what Xiâozi could see from his vantage point, it looked like they were winning. The men of the villagers hardly had time to react. His comrades had months to prepare for this, and nothing was sweeter to them than revenge. Their time to shine... Each warrior ran past houses upon houses. Killing masses at a time. Their battle moves deadly and precise.

The village men fought bravely, but their effort was meaningless. Xiâozi flinched every time a woman or child were killed. Their fallen bodies was soon consumed in fire.

Xioâzi looked around. Hoping to see Baatarsaikhan, but the spotted body didn't appear.

Instead, a small tiger caught his eye. He wore black everything, like a kung fu master. Strangely though, he had a basket strapped to his back. Blankets covered the top. The male was fighting viciously, a long sword in his paws. Killing everyone that came near. The fire's light behind him made him look as though he were blazing too. The orange on his fur seemed to flicker. His eyes blood red, like the devils.

The tiger shouted. Xiâozi's eyes widend. It's impossible... But it wasn't. And it happened.

The wolf was thrown off his feet. He landed a few yards away. Pain racked his body. His head pounded. _Explosives-what the hell!?_Xiâozi's vision blurred, the forest surrounding him was burnt and ember-lit. Dream like. The war below subsided. He could hear dulled shouts, all angry.

The wolf attempted to get up, but failed miserably. After about five more times, he managed to stay upright. Orange and black swam in his vision. _The fuck?... Oh hell no!_

Xiâozi took his dagger out and blocked the attack. Agony pierced through his skull and every other inch of his body. His attacker looked young, but fought with skills one would think he could ever possess.

It was that same tiger, but with no basket and sword. Instead he carried a knife.

Xiâozi flipped to one side. The blade just seconds to where he was before. He threw a punch, but the tiger was quicker. He caught the punch. And kicked the dagger out of the wolf's grip. Xiâozi gasped. He was unarmed, and that wasn't good. It was the only weapon he really knew how to use. The tiger landed another kick, sending him back. He stood dizzily up again.

His strength was waning fast and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The tiger on the other hand looked fresh as a daisy, he socked the wolf on the cheek. Xiâozi felt as if his skull broke. The discomfort from the explosion magnified by thousands. Needles poked his eyes. The beating continued.

Merciless.

But stubbornness and willpower drove him on. With a miraculous burst of energy, he dived to the ground and kicked the tiger down...he didn't go give up so easy. With a lash of his striped foot, the tiger sent Xiâozi toppling over too. It was a fight to the death.

Finally, the striped feline gained advantage and pinned Xiâozi. "I hope the devil brings you down himself you son of a bitch!"

Xiâozi gasped. This tiger wasn't male, but female!

He writhed, but the tigress' grip was strong. Unyielding. Her paws crushed his throat. His lungs ached. Spots danced before his eyes, it'd soon be over. His paws fumbled around the ground desperately. He felt a familiar hilt and for a few unthinking moments, stabbed. She screamed.

He could feel her death grip loosen and kicked the tigress away. He rolled to his side and retched. Life giving air filled him again. With a wild headache, he got up. Xiâozi's heart dropped.

_What have I done?_

He backed away, his throat closing. The female was positioned awkwardly. Her mouth agape and her eyes closed. She whispered something. Reluctantly Xiâozi went close to listen. "My baby, I'm...so sorry...I love..y-.." Her head dropped. Dead.

"_Damnit_! Fuck! Damnit. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" He swore with passion. Xiâozi looked around, still cursing. Where was it? The cub? Did she mean cub? All he could see were trees. Lot's of them. Burnt at that. Embers...more embers...lots of embers...dirt. "_Damnit_!" he screamed. Xiâozi punched a tree, and immediately regretted it. "Stupid trees, why's it made of iron? Who does that?! I swear, when-"

A wail interrupted him. But not just any wail. A baby's wail. Xiâozi listened, it was very near. He followed it's cry. It led him towards another tree. Not far from his fight. The shrieking grew louder. He looked down.

Right at a base of a tree was the basket. A blanket covered it, but he could see lots of movement.

Feeling apprehensive, Xiâozi pulled the blanket off. What he saw made his heart melt. It was a tiger cub. Bundled in blankets and a small rope wrapped around. With some kind of token attached. The cub had wide fiery eyes, and tiny stripes covering it's face. It sniffled, and pulled it's thumb in its mouth. It looked only about a few weeks old.

Hesitating, the wolf picked it up. And pulled it to his chest. The cub purred, and rubbed its head to his shirt. He smiled, his thoughts flashed back to the mother. And felt guilty, more than he ever remembered feeling.

Sighing, Xiâozi inspected the baby. It seemed healthy for the most part... and he also found out it was a girl. Rewrapping the cub in her blankets, he looked around aimlessly. What happened to the other tigers? Did they... No, he wasn't going to think about that. But what about his team? Oh gods, if they found out about this little one then...

He took the trinket, and without glancing at it again, ran.

Xiâozi yelped suddenly and skidded to a halt. A blinding light came from behind, and the world around was misty and blue. Xiâozi held onto the cub, and crouched on the ground. Protecting her. His paw felt as though it were on fire. So he dropped the trinket. He stared at it. _What the_-? It was glimmering a bright red and white. The soil beneath seemed to disappear.

_What's happening?_

Then...his world went black...

* * *

**A:N/ So, how is it? Should I continue? Is it bad? Good? In between?...Should I continue?...**

**If there are any questions, feel free to ask. But if it's about this story, then the most likely answer will be; all will be revealed in time ;)**

**(also note that the 'excerpt' is supposed to be in the middle of the page...but it wouldn't work so... Yeah)**


	2. Shifu and The Wolf

**A:N/ Here is Chapter 1. For those who probably were waiting for me...I apologize. I've been planning, writing, re-writing...and it seems I'm going a little over my head. I also apologize for the excessive swearing in the last post, I don't plan to have that much swearing. I don't like swearing much, but I'll tolerate it.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_when the suns align to form nine  
the last shall appear  
it's rays not carrying cheer  
but woe and the undivine_

_the darkest moon will creep  
with it's troubles peeping  
left alone  
and total destruction shall prevail_

_Excerpt from __Journal: Jie Kun_

Thump.

The door closed. Just like that. Gone. The last of everything she had hope in had left.

Remaining children surrounded Tigress, eyes wide. Their earlier excitement vanished like dew in the morning. Their caretaker, Mrs. Yáng, looked around and after a few conflicting moments, spoke.

"Listen children." Everyone turned to face her. "I know that, after what happened today...that Tigress," She pointed at the young tiger. "Is-"

Before the sheep could finish her speech, a bell rang loud and clear. She drew a noticeably relieved sigh and continued, "You are all excused for dinner...Tigress...you may join... if you wish." She then ushered the other children towards the dining room. Every so often a head would turn back to see the once feared tiger.

Tigress sighed and tried to ignore them. She watched the exit again. Surely Master Shifu would come, he'd said so. Just that day he said so. Even if he wasn't going to adopt, he'd still come to see her. Right?..._Right_?

She tried to shake the thoughts away. There wasn't any use of that. It would only bring more suffering. And misery. And in the end-

_Where is he?_ Tigress continued thinking worriedly. Ignoring her better conscience. _I thought he liked me! Is he going to leave me like everyone else?_ She felt a whimper begin to rise in her throat...

No.

She wasn't going to just cry like some baby. Master Shifu wouldn't have approved. She'd have to be more hardcore, a true Kung Fu master. Same as Shifu.

Yet...there was this hollowness that still plagued her soul. Nobody loved her, Tigress knew she'd have to face that sometime. She knew no one would adopt her in the end.

With a heavy heart, she got up from the bench in the same room she had performed in and started heading back to her room. But right as she was reaching for the knob, Tigress could feel a familiar hoof on her shoulder. She sighed again and turned around to face her caretaker. What she saw, surprised her. The old sheep, who was too frightened to even meet her eye before looked sympathetic.

"There's always next month."

Right. Next month...

And the month after that...and after that...and after that... Really, when would the old woman realize that nobody in the right mind would take her? She was too strong, she'd make mistakes living with a real family. Tigress didn't deserve that gift. A family to call her own. She opened her mouth to tell the sheep but stopped.

"Yes, ma'am. I know, and I'll...be looking forward to it." She nodded her goodnight and went into her room. Tigress sighed and layed on her newly furnished bed. Finally, she let the tears roll silently down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

It refused to come.

_Maybe it's too early_, Tigress thought frustratedly,_ it is after all not even dinner-time. The sun hasn't even set._ She briefly thought to go out to try and make friends with the other children. Eat. But felt too upset. For some reason, the only thing that came to mind was the Jade Palace. What if she was meant to be there? There had to be a reason why she wasn't adopted... Not just that she was a monster, the universe couldn't be that cruel. Maybe Shifu was out there right now, and there was nothing to worry about.

Swiftly, the young tiger got up and smoothed her ruffled clothes, neatly brushed down her fur, and wiped her damp cheeks. Just as she got done, she heard a loud knock at the door. Elated, Tigress leaped to the door and opened it. A young brown male bunny stood there. She tried not to look disappointed.

"Yes?"

"Uh," he stuck out a shuddering small white paw, "Hi. M-my name is B-bang, what's y-yours?"

Tigress smiled at him and tentatively shook his paw. Careful to not squeeze so hard, "Tigress."

"W-would you like t-to join us? I-it's rolls tonight with the g-good kk-kind of rice and p-pudding for de-des-desert." Bang stuttered, he smiled weakly.

"Yes, I'd love to!" She nearly squealed.

"O-okay." He blinked, "You ca-can sit with me an' my friends if you like."

"Thank you, Bang. I'd be very honored," she bowed to him in a courteous manner. Tigress stood back up and grinned happily at him.

Together, they skipped into the dining room. Bang introduced her to two other bunnies, two pigs, and one goose. They each greeted her shyly, and made room for two more. At first it was very awkward, but then a girl-bunny named Xue, randomly began laughing. Everyone looked at her funnily, and finally something erupted. They all began chattering together and even included Tigress in some of their conversations.

"Hey, have you ever heard of the banana who could sing?" A goose asked.

"What?! I want to see that!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Pssh, banana's can't talk. No food can!" Xue glanced at her with scorn. Out of the corner of her mouth though, she was smiling.

Bang widened his eyes suddenly and interrupted their playful banter. "Look! There's Mrs. Yáng! And a man talking to her!" He gasped sharply, "He's a wolf!"

A goose from another table stood up and pointed, "Is that Master Shifu?!"

Tigress gasped and looked to the exit. There was that sheep lady alright, and there was indeed a wolf next to her. But more importantly, right behind them, stood Shifu. Her heart hammered against her chest. He did come for her! She was going to be apart of a family after all!

Mrs. Yáng suddenly turned to the children, smiling brightly. Her eyes met Tigress', "Tigress! Please come here!"

Near bursting, the seven year old tiger stood up from her place by Bang. The bunny looked alarmed, he glanced up at his new friend. "T-Tigress! That w-wolf'll eat you! Don't go near him!" Tigress looked down at him and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Bang." She began walking confidently toward the three adults. Fully aware of the stares that trailed after.

"You may go back to eating!" Mrs. Yáng turned to the wolf, Shifu, and Tigress. "Please follow me." She walked out of the dining hall and down a few corridors till she was in front of a delicately carved wooden door. The old sheep opened it and entered. Mrs. Yáng looked at the wolf and Master Shifu. Then at Tigress.

"Tigress," she addressed. The mentioned tiger could hardly contain her excitement.

Finally! A home! She'll train as a master, like Shifu was and one day protect the valley and see him every single day and-

"Master Shifu is here to check up on you," the sheep finished. All hope vanished.

Sighing quietly, she bowed to the red panda. "Master Shifu, I'm doing very well, thank you. I even got invited to eat with some of the other children." She attempted to look up and see his face, he nodded back, eyes shining. A barely noticeable proud gleam could be seen. Tigress smiled. All gloomy thoughts were chased away...mostly.

Mrs. Yáng continued, "And this is Master Xue."

Tigress gasped. _Another_ master? She bowed to him as well. "Master, it's an honor."

The wolf chuckled, "Please, child. I'm hardly a master. Too much to learn yet in these bones."

The young tiger studied him. He looked about twenty-five, no older than thirty. He wore a baggy white shirt with a blue vest over it, and too big dark pants. His sash which wrapped around his ankles and waist were also white. He wore a black cloak and a black cap that shadowed deep brown eyes.

His eyes were what bothered Tigress the most. She had never seen eyes with so much torture in them, holding memories untold...memories she was sure she'd never want to hear.

Tigress looked away uncertainly, "My name is Tigress."

"Yes, child." Xue studied her, "How did you like your training with Master Shifu? Did you enjoy what he taught you?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yes, sir. I liked it a lot."

Xue chuckled again, and looked to Master Shifu. He smirked at him, "You've done well." The wolf grinned down at her, "How would you like to learn more?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Tigress... I'd like to adopt you. Now, how does that sound?" Despite his confident appearance, Xue sounded very nervous. She hesitated and looked into his eyes again. Past all the agony, she was astonished to see wisdom and tenderness in them that she hadn't seen in anyone before. Suddenly Tigress felt she could trust him.

"Y-yes, sir. I think I'd like that."

"Are you sure, child? My journey is difficult and long, can you take it? I'll be traveling a lot, and you'll need to be strong."

_Strong. He mean's hardcore...I can, no_ will_, be that._ The young tigress thought. She stood straighter. "Yes, sir. I can be strong."

Master Xue gave a relieved sigh, and smiled. "Well then. It's time to pack up your things. I'll be here early tomorrow to pick you up." He patted her head, and turned to Mrs. Yáng, took her hoof and shook it. He turned to the red panda and bowed. "Master Shifu...it was an honor meeting you."

"I'll look forward seeing your progress Master Xue," Master Shifu replied bowing back. "As well as your new student."

Even through the dimness of her new Master's cap and gray fur, Tigress could see a blush forming. Xue smiled. "I can't wait to begin training the young one," he murmured.

Tigress beamed at him, she liked him already. Xue chuckled and with one last pat, left.

Shifu looked to Mrs. Yáng, "May I speak with Tigress alone?" The caretaker nodded and left the two alone. "Now, Tigress. I hope you know what you're getting into. Master Xue is not lying when he says this journey won't be difficult or long. He will not expect any slagging, especially in the art of Kung Fu. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Shifu. I understand the espec-escpec-"

"Expectations," he corrected.

"I understand the ex-pect-tations, Master Shifu." She tried to save her failure by looking solemn.

The red panda master sighed, "I'll expect a lot from you, Tigress. You have much potential." He looked like he was going to say more but thought better of it. He smiled slightly, "You should finish eating, and get plenty of rest. I believe you're in for an interesting ride of a lifetime."

"Yes master," she bowed. After hesitating a few heartbeats Tigress rushed over to him and hugged him. "Thank you...for everything."

The master's eyes widened and he stared into the air for a moment before tentatively hugging the small feline back. "You're welcome." Then, when she wouldn't let go he cleared his throat and stepped back. Shifu smiled again, then left, leaving Tigress alone in the room. She gave a wild whoop and ran out. Tigress sprinted back to the dining hall and into her seat.

The other children jumped from their places, their eyes wide with shock. Then, like a firecracker the tension ignited and out came the popping clamour. A bunny hopped asking a question in midair then another bunny and yet another one. One pig poked her, then Tigress felt something that felt suspiciously like feathers brushing her arms.

"Did the wolf hurt you?"

"Were you in trouble?"

"What did Master Shifu want?"

"What did the wolf want?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did you die?" Wait..._what_?! Tigress tried to see who said that. But the excitement all around her made it impossible to identify who it was. _Imagine...everyone here was just this morning afraid of me, now they're all shoving to get closer to me_. She thought, beginning to get frustrated. Thoroughly unused to all this attention.

Bang, who was literally getting squished, pushed those squeezing him and stood on his chair so he was above everyone. He gave an impressive glare, and shouted over the uproar. "Shut up!" When no one quieted down, he rubbed his temples and put a couple fingers in his mouth, giving a shrill whistle. "Shut your yaps!"

"You were saying?" Bang asked her. Tigress smirked at him. She'd noticed he no longer stuttered when he spoke to her. This was definitely progress.

"I'm getting adopted," Tigress answered proudly.

Bang froze, and met her eye. Tigress' heart strings broke. How could she forget about Bang? She get's her first real friend, and then in the same hour she announces that she's leaving. The children around them didn't seem to notice however and only grew more excited.

"Really?! By the Master Shifu?! You are so lucky!"

"What did the wolf want?"

"Oh my gods! You'll get to live in the Jade Palace!"

"You'll be a princess!"

"Promise you'll visit!"

"Yeah, please visit!"

The brown rabbit glanced around him, not even bothering to calm the other orphans down. He bit his lip and jumped down to the floor. Walking in the direction of the dorm rooms. His long ears were drooped and his feet scuffed the floorboards as he walked.

Tigress stood up quickly and began following Bang. A hoof grabbed her arm. "No little missy. Off to bed with you; you have a big day tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts. Now get going, you need rest." Mrs. Yáng pushed her to the opposite direction towards her old room. Then turned back to the other children. "Okay children, back to eating..."

_I didn't even finish my dinner!_ With a huff, the tigress walked away. She resisted the urge to punch something. _I'll talk to him tomorrow. He'll understand._ Tigress reassured herself.

With a tired yawn, Tigress made herself forget everything and focused on getting sleep- it'd would work out, she'd just have to make sure it did- but excitement for morning still lingered on the edges of her mind...Making her dreams seem happier and warmer than they have been for a long time.

* * *

**A:N/ Don't mind that little excerpt thing. I'm not much of a poet, and I suck at poetry.**

**AND another thing I suck at is punctuality. But I'm hoping to overcome that, I'd say I'll probably update once every week. Keep in mind though...finals are this week, then it's Christmas break, and after that New Years...I'll really try though... Also, as it turns out, all my chapters will probably be this long. About 7 pages on googledrive.**

**On another note, like I said before, I think I'm going a little over my head w/this story...so suggestions, comments, criticisms, and ideas are all welcome. And reviews...don't forget reviews. Reviews are awesome and very motivational. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Forked Path

**A/N: Hellooooo, are you there? Yes? That's good... Sorry for the wait. It was just testing week, like...last week and my brains all fried now. :p. No worries though, I'm still able to write :D. Haha, I literally had to ****_fight_**** myself to write this. I skipped breakfast and lunch ****and**** dinner to write this... if you've read my profile recently, I have a lot of moods. I ****was**** in an 'IDK' mood, but luckily for us, it's gone! YAY!**

**As much as I'd like you to continue reading, this has been pointed out to me twice, and I thought to mention it. (I should've done so before in the last chapter, but...I'm also very forgetful.) Ah-lam and Baatarsaikhan, it appears to have been in another story...I didn't know that. So please, just forget that and just... let that not stop you from reviewing. I apologize if it bothers you.**

* * *

_but when all the suns work together  
the bindings will tether  
to form a bond closer  
than anything seen before_

_righteousness will reign  
__life's evil will quell  
__it's wicked set right  
__but only when the suns unite_

_A continuation; Excerpt from __Journal: Jie Kun_

Her dreams were vivid.

Green flashed blue. Black and white merged with brown. Green overwhelmed everything, while fiery embers flared nearby. And like a gentle river, soft waves caressed her fur. The hues around her suddenly changed, and everything took their form.

She was an older version of herself. Surrounded by trees that weren't like any other seen before. She walked over to one, and rubbed her paws over it. By the feel of it, they were iron. Her eyes widened, since when were trees made of iron?

The whistling wind above hummed her name; "Tigress..."

Pink peach petals swooned in the breeze a few feet away. Another just inches behind...until hundreds were in a line, disappearing behind the trees.

In a vague haze, the tiger followed it's trail. She felt a strange sense of deja vu. It was like she was walking through different spans of her life; a life she never knew she had. With each step, new emotions revealed themselves to her. Tigress felt an ache even greater than those at the orphanage. A desire stronger than her wish for a family. Even pain in her paw, like she was punching something. _Hard_. But when she looked down, all she saw was...her paw.

Gasping, Tigress focused her attention to the peach petals. Each blossom glowed an aura. There were fourteen though that really stuck out. She reached out her paw, and grabbed them. They slipped through her fingers, like sand. But images were displayed in her head...

A turtle... Snake... Bird... Insect... Monkey...? Who were these people? Another tiger... Panda... Two leopards... Fox... A crown?... And lastly Master Xue and Master Shifu.

"Who are you?" she asked aloud. Tigress listened for an answer, but none came. Shaking her head, she continued. Looking around again, Tigress noticed that she was on a hill of some sort, the blossoms led her to a path.

Shortly after, she came across a fork. Toward her left, the tiger saw a valley. It's citizens doing day-to-day errands by the look of it. Past all this though she spotted a huge mountain. Mist covered the top but a parting in the clouds made the sun shine through it. What was revealed... neverless was an _awesome_first impression. It was a palace.

But to her right was dark and dreary, it's trees were bigger and it's branches intertwined together so it formed a canopy. Light radiated through small cracks, making it seem that much more mysterious. Tigress squinted, trying to see what lay past it's darkness.

Nothing.

Without a second thought, she made her way to the left. But a voice stopped her.

_Below the ruins of twilights moon, there are ten people. With a new destiny in store. You will be one, Master Xue another. Find the rest and complete your path. If you don't, destruction...is near..._

Tigress growled. She _wasn't_going to the right! Who knew what layed there? Even if she did, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. So, the tiger continued.

_Destruction is near..._

An older Bang suddenly appeared in the village. A female bunny beside him, with children at their feet. They all looked happy and content. But the carefree ambiance was short-lived.

Monsters emerged from shadows. Wielding spears, swords, daggers, they all slaughtered innocents. A figure had a bow, and was aiming it right at Bang. Tigress tried to move, but her feet refused her order. She screamed, but no one heard. "Bang!"

He fell. Lifeless. His wife knelt down beside him and shook his shoulders. Begging her husbands life back... Their children surrounded her, wailing.

Bang's murderer laughed wickedly and advanced toward the broken family. He kicked the female bunny away and grabbed a child by it's neck. The mother screamed. She ran towards her baby... Tigress knew the mother would be too late...

"_Hiyah_!" A warrior appeared out of nowhere, "Your evil doings will be undone with my awesome-ness!" With a swift punch, the panda-yes, the panda- managed to get the figure to drop the bunny and fall unconscious. With amazing speed, he caught the child and turned to the mother.

"Your husbands death will be avenged," the panda swore seriously. He then gave the bunny to his mother and turned back to the fight. "Be ready for a plate of epic, because you're about to be pounded by _the_panda!"

Five more creatures leapt by his side. Each with different battle stances. "And the victorious Furious Five!"

They each charged out. Taking out the enemy with amazing skill.

Tigress near squealed with excitement. Finally! Evil wasn't gonna win this time!

_Even the noblest of warriors will be conquered...follow your destined path. _The same voice as before whispered in her ear. She shrugged it away.

Dark clouds descended, like a hand, it swerved between the warriors. Until it created a wall around them. It twisted around them, so fast it became a gray. The enemy that was left shouted in triumph. "The Valley is ours!"

"What?! No! This can't happen!" Tigress yelled. With all her will, she tried to move her legs, but failed. "Nooo!"

_Follow your destined path, or destruction will come...Follow your path..._

Gasping, the Tiger turned back and ran. Looking behind her, she could see the gray clouds... threatening her. She skidded to a halt. With one last look at the village, the gray obscured her vision. Taking a deep breath, the tiger pelted to the right side of the road.

Into the never ending darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"Tigress, you dunce- you over-slept!"

Her amber-red eyes flashed open. She jumped out of bed and lashed out. Unfortunately, this resulted in a big crash to the ground. Tigress shuddered, her dream still very vivid in her mind. She glanced up and saw Bang. With a yell, she jumped up and hugged her best friend.

"Tigress... is something wrong?" The rabbit questioned. He struggled to get out of her grip...and failed miserably. "You can-uh- let go now..."

She sniffed and let go. _Calm down...it was only a dream,_she told herself. "Sorry...it was just this dream I had." Tigress explained.

"You wanna talk about it?" Bang asked, understanding in his eyes. "I've had bad dreams before, and it always helped to talk about it."

His concern warmed her heart. But she had a feeling this dream for her alone...

"No, Bang. I'll be fine, thank you." Tigress smiled at him.

Bang nodded and changed the subject. "You over-slept... Master Xue's waiting..." He began leaving the room, "Come on!"

"Wait..." Tigress grabbed his arm. "About yesterday-"

"Don't." He interrupted, "I was selfish. You deserve a home, Tigress, like everybody else here...Just-just promise you'll visit me. Or at least write... Um, at least, when I learn how to..."

She smiled, "I promise I'll visit. And we'll write, I'll ask Master Xue to help me and you can ask Mrs. Yáng or something."

Bang looked around, and leaned closer. "I don't like Mrs. Yáng, haven't you ever noticed she smelled like prunes? Yuck!" He whispered, "And her wool is always tickling my nose, and she has a loud voice." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Tigress couldn't help but giggle.

Her friend in turn, cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing," she laughed. He still looked skeptical, but shrugged.

"We should _really_get going. Mrs. Yáng's pretty angry."

She nodded and followed, smirking the whole way. Her dream forgotten. Bang led the way towards the dining hall, where Mrs. Yáng and Master Xue waited. Her smile disappeared and she gulped. Mrs. Yáng _did_look mad. Would she not allow Tigress to be adopted?

The old sheep opened her mouth to speak, but the wolf beat her to it.

Master Xue grinned, "Hello young one. Did you eat yet?"

Tigress cocked her head, did Master Shifu have a different definition of 'slagging' than this wolf? She really hoped so...

"No, Master Xue," she bowed. "...I-I just woke up."

He laughed, "I expected so. Don't be ashamed child, my first day with my master sucked as well."

"But... aren't you disappointed? We haven't even begun training, and I'm already late." Tigress bit her lip.

"Nah, we're not even gonna begin training for a while yet. First I want us to get to know eachother better. But before that, we need to hit the road," he smiled at Mrs. Yáng. "Thank you for looking after Tigress. I'm really excited to begin training her."

Mrs. Yáng coughed awkwardly, and nodded. She smiled tightly back. Tigress could see guilt in her eyes. "Good luck on your journey, Master Xue and Tigress. I wish you both well."

Even though Mrs. Yáng hadn't exactly been the best caretaker, the tiger still felt indebted to her. After all, the sheep had been the one to take her in. And she hasn't _entirely_given up on her, because she got help from Master Shifu.

Tigress grinned back at her old caretaker, "Bye Mrs. Yáng. Thank you for accepting me into Bao Gu, and getting Master Shifu."

The sheep nodded, and smiled slightly. "You're a good girl."

She felt a poke on her arm. Tigress looked down at Bang. Her eyes pricked, but she refused to let any tears come out. Kneeling down to the bunny's height, she hugged her first friend. "I'll miss you Bang."

He nodded and wrapped his smaller arms around the feline. "I'll miss you too." His voice wavered. Bang cleared his throat, and said for the second time that morning: "You can...let go now."

When they parted, Master Xue put a paw on his new student's shoulder. "C'mon Tigress," he said gently, "It's time to go."

She nodded and followed her new adoptive father out of Bao Gu. With one last glance behind her, Tigress said her last farewell to her old home. Turning around again, she walked away... To her destined future.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's a smaller chapter, it could've been shorter though...I mean, I could've stopped at the dream, but I felt this ending was more appropriate...and sorry for the long A/N...**

**The journey begins in the next chapter...But 1st, a lovely question: Just what are those gray clouds?... Stay tuned. :D**

**I don't know when I'll update, I believe they'll be faster now. Since school doesn't start till the 8th of January...but then it'll be Christmas in a few days, then a week later it's my Birthday... Maybe I'll make it a surprise ;)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think! Seriously, don't be afraid to review. I love those kind words you viewers send. But don't hesitate to criticize! I'll take any comment to help make me a better writer. I'll even give you a topic...my POETRY! I know it sucks, but still tell me. I want another persons view. Do I suck as much as I think I do?**

**Warriors-Cafe, out!**


	4. Newfound Family

**1st A/N: HAHA! I IS BACK AND FULLY FUNCTIONAL!...mostly... I don't know if you could tell, but I'm in a SUPER-DUPER-UNBELIEVABLE-HAPPY mood! :D. I know I just posted my last chapter last night, but I am totally rolling! To be truthful, I was going to post this tomorrow, for Christmas Eve (It's the 23rd here where I live), but I figured it's Christmas and another holiday ****somewhere**** in this world and might as well post this now. You know, as a gift!**

**There's more info about this chapter on the bottom. Don't peek. Tell me what you think! BE AWESOME AND REVIEW! :D...after reading of course**

* * *

"Master Xue?" Tigress asked, jogging to catch up with her master's longer strides.

"Yes, child?" He answered.

"Are you _sure_ you're not upset with me?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay...and Master?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Oh...Master?"

"Yes?"

"Are you getting annoyed? Am I talking too much?"

"No."

"Okay, so you won't mind me talking?"

"No. Tigress..."

"Yes, Master?"

"Listen. There will be times when I'll need you to be quiet, okay?" She nodded. "So don't get offended or anything. And when I asked you to be strong?" Another nod. "I meant that. My... I mean, _our_ journey will test the both of us. We will go through tough times, but we'll get through them together, okay?"

"Yeah, I get it. Because family has to stick together, right?" She smiled. She liked the sound coming through her mouth..._family_.

Master Xue chuckled, "Yes child. We're a family now."

There was a comfortable silence between them. Tigress sighed contentedly. Family. Finally...a family. Small as it may be, it was the best she had, and she never wanted to lose it. Even if Tigress addressed him as 'Master', she'd gladly call him it everyday. Because in her mind, it had a special meaning, as deep as calling him 'baba.' Maybe more.

The rising sun continued to go higher into the sky. Making their shadows smaller as each minute passed. Their surrounding never seemed to change, making the minutes seem longer. Thus, making her hunger more noticeable.

"...Master?"

"Yeah?"

"um...when's lunch?" Tigress asked embarrassed.

He glanced down at her, a smirk on his lips. "Soon. Lunch is lunch. Breakfast is breakfast. Dinner's dinner. They each have their own time of the day. But for future reference, I'm big on meal punctuality, it's that one time of the day when you relax and spend time with family."

"Oh...that makes...sense," she said disappointedly. Her stomach growled, _oh shut up_! Tigress sighed. _I might as well die now!_

"Don't worry, you'll last." He looked on ahead, the smirk still on his lips.

Groaning, the cub continued on. To pass time, she decided to question Master Xue further. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mines red. How bout... Your birthday?"

He gave her a look, "I don't know."

"I don't know mine either," she replied sadly.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Why are we laughing?" Xue asked his student and daughter. Mirth in his eyes, and fondness in his expression.

Tigress didn't even bother replying, instead she laughed harder. She felt too happy to end it, and the hilariousness in his question just made it seem funnier. Not knowing their birth was sad, but the blow was dampened through their newfound similarity.

Watching Tigress, Xue had an idea. Slyly he asked, "Have you ever played 'catch me'?"

Looking up through teary eyes, she shook her head. The young tiger wiped them away, a wide smile still on her lips. Tigress cocked her head to one side. "What is it?"

"It's a game."

She frowned, "I figured that out."

"You asked 'what is it' so I assumed you didn't know what it was."

"'Played' was a good hint."

"Then you'd better rephrase your question."

"...what does 'rephrase' mean?"

"Reword."

"I knew that..." the cub muttered.

"Then why ask it?" Xue queried. An eyebrow raised.

Tigress scowled. He'd won. _I'll beat him though_... "How do you play catch me?" She changed the subject.

He smiled, he knew he won. "It's simple really. One person plays as the bandit and the other the hero. There's an object in the game, which will serve as something valuable. Say...gold or silver. Something like that. The object will sit in a clearing, and the hero has to protect it. While the bandit has to try to steal it. But there's a catch. The hero has to be at least fifteen meters away from the valuable. That way the bandit has a way to get it. Got it?"

Tigress brightened up immediately, forgetting about their 'war'. "Sounds fun! Who'll be the bandit, and who'll be the hero?"

"That, my dear, is for you to decide."

"I'm the hero," she called gleefully.

The wolf smiled, "Alright, and I'm the bandit." He looked around, setting the small pack he carried down on the ground. "Now, all we need is the valuable..hmmm.."

The seven year old looked around, they were in a grass field, with a clump of trees nearby. And running water brook just a few footsteps away. She walked over to it, near it lay stones, each were different sizes. Tigress knelt down and picked one up. It was smooth to the touch, and the size of both her fists combined.

"How about this one?" she called.

Master Xue ran over to her, and examined the stone. "That'll do. What about where to put it, for the 'village'?"

"Umm..." Her fiery eyes scanned the clearing. Finally making her decision, the cub ran close to a big tree. Then scrunching her face in concentration, she picked a spot and set the stone down. "Here?"

He trotted to her and nodded, "Good work Tigress." She beamed at him. "Now, I'll make a circle around it, with this stick-" he picked up a branch from the ground near their feet, "-to mark how far you have to be. Got it?"

"Yeah... Master?"

"Yes?" He busily began making a circle around the stone.

"Why is the game called 'catch me'?"

The canine shot up suddenly, and chuckled. "Maybe I'm not as young as I think I am! Okay, so, once the bandit gets the valuable, he has to run away. All the way yelling 'catch me,' not very creative, I know. But very simple. You, the hero, has to try to 'catch me', alright? I'm also marking a spot where I'm free. Understand?"

"Yes, how far will that be?"

"See that copse of trees over there?" He pointed to a group of trees. Tigress nodded. "That far. That's freedom. See? Cause then if the bandit goes through there, they'll be harder to spot. And they could easily play tricks on the hero."

"Okay. Can we start?" Tigress smiled broadly- eagerly. This was going to be her first actual game outdoors, without training.

"Yep. Just close your eyes and count to thirty."

She did as she was told, and began counting.

"One...two...three...four...five..."

_Twenty-five seconds later_

"...Thirty!" Tigress opened her eyes and looked around. She searched for familiar gray fur, or at least a black cloak. He was gone. She couldn't even see his shining, friendly brown eyes.

"Hmm..." Taking her first few steps, Tigress couldn't help but feel protective. _This is my village and my valuable. It's my job to protect you...what am I thinking!?_ She shook her head and looked back toward her 'valuable' and 'village'...it was still just dirt and a rock...

Looking back towards the lifeless grassland, the cub made herself search deeper. "If he wants to hide from a tiger, then he had better have hid well."

The sun overhead, made the grass seem more lush and the sky more blue...which was quite pretty... _Stay focused. What would a hero do?_ Tigress stood straighter, more proud, and began patrolling her territory. Her senses alert for any movement.

Grass moved to her right. She took a stance, but realized it was only the wind. Leaves rustled nearby...still wind. Sighing, Tigress began getting impatient. Where was he?

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. It appeared to be flicker, like life was there... Almost like a wolf tail flicking. Yelling triumphantly, the cub leapt from her position and pounced.

"Got you!" her heart sank. "I caught a stick- a _stick_!"

"Better luck next time, kid! Catch me if you can! Catch me!" A familiar voice shouted behind her.

Tigress swirled around and faced the wolf._ I admit it Bang: I am a dunce_. Growling, the cub began running after Xue. He was holding the stone in his fore paws, so he ran on his hind two. Going down so she was on all four, Tigress dashed towards her Master. She only managed to gain a little ground before she heard a splash in front. The long grass surrounding her, made it difficult to see clearly...which unfortunately made her go headfirst into the little creek and somersault into mud.

Spitting out the dirt, she looked up and saw Xue just a few yards away from the thicket of trees. The cub sighed in defeat. She shakily got up, and gazed down at herself. Tigress winced. Master Xue wasn't going to be happy about this...

The young tiger examined herself to see if she got any scrapes or bruises. Yep. And boy did it hurt.

"Tigress?" Master Xue called.

Tigress could hardly muster the strength to answer. Her face burned with shame.

The wolf appeared as quickly as she had lost. She could hear him gasp. "Tigress... what... happened to you?" His voice was etched with concern.

She looked up. "I tripped..."

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." He lead her back to the stream, and helped her clean most of the mud off. The two were silent the entire time. Xue held out her bruised arms and examined them.

"You'll live. I can tell you that much," he commented.

She nodded silently.

"Did you bring any extra clothes?"

She shook her head.

"Come here, then," the canine ordered. He walked over to where he put down his pack. Inside, was two extra pairs of clothing, food supplies, and blankets. "I figured we'd sleep out tonight," Xue explained. "I want you to get used to it, okay? We'll be doing it a lot."

Tigress nodded again. He took one of his shirts and gave it to her. "Here, change into that. Wash up in the stream, while I get lunch ready. Try to get the dirt out of your clothes... Oh and can you fill this up? Preferably before you wash. Then we'll get you bandaged when you come back."

She did as she was told without complaint. When she came back, their food was ready.

Xue glanced up at her and chuckled, "You look like a cloud." The smell of actual food made her stomach growl, "A noisy one at that."

The young tiger looked at him, confused, "Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be?" He asked.

"Because I messed up."

Xue sighed, "No child. I'm not upset because of that."

"But you are upset?"

"Yes, but only because you're hurt. Tigress, you remember our conversation earlier? About us being a family now?"

The cub nodded, she put down her clothes next to him. And handed the canteen of water over. In response, the wolf gave her food. "I mean that. We're family now, and family looks out for one another. When I adopted you, I swore that I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"But I am gonna get hurt. It's life," she answered.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I have to stop trying. We'll face many things, and I'm going to train you so you'll be prepared. We're in this together." Xue smiled, "let's eat."

While she ate, Tigress studied her new Master and father figure. There was a lot more to Xue than she thought. He really, truly cared for her. And even when he had a bad past, he didn't let it affect his belief or personality. The more she thought of it, Tigress realized she really did train. Just not in the way Master Shifu had instructed her.

If she was going to face hard things in the future as Master Xue mentioned, she was glad she'd do it with him.

Right in that moment, as Master Xue had sworn to protect her, she promised herself to protect him as well. No matter the cost.

* * *

**2nd A/N: This chapter you just read is to give you an idea on how Tigress and Master Xue's relationship is going to be. It's a little slow today, but there'll be more tomorrow...****YES**** tomorrow. So stay tuned! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I feel like I've messed something up... have I...?**


	5. Problems, visions, and decisions Oh my!

_**A/N: I just want to thank all those who reviewed and favorited my story. YOU GUYS RULE!**_

* * *

_Battle begins. It's first cry echoes throughout walls. It's first war death isn't remembered. But it's last, are always treasured... It is a sign that homes are free, that families are safe...but they are always wary, for their enemies will always be coming. For revenge._

_Excerpt from __Journal: Jie Kun_

Master Shifu sighed. The earlier events of the day was a complete disaster. How could he be so stupid? How could he have just let a potential student slip from his fingers so easily? _I shouldn't be thinking about this. Tigress has a family, and I don't have anyone who I could turn into a monster._

Still... What went wrong? Hadn't Master Oogway hinted repeatedly that the young tiger's destiny was Kung Fu? To live in the Jade Palace? To become a member of the Furious Five?

_I just didn't get there fast enough...I really am turning into an old man._ Shifu sighed again. Perhaps his master was wrong, perhaps he wasn't supposed to train Tigress, perhaps she had an even greater destiny in store for her. Too many 'perhaps-es'. Man, did he hate those.

Perhaps...?

Never mind. Shifu couldn't change what could've happened. All he could do now was ask the his Master and the Universe for help.

He sighed, glancing up from the dust beneath him, he finally noticed he was near the village. His home. The red panda lifted his proud head higher, and made his tiny hands slip once again to his side. As he entered the village, the citizens of the Valley bowed in respect to the Master. They called out well wishes, and the usual thanks. Shifu nodded cordially to the each of them.

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu!" A young voice squealed. It was Fu Gao, a new inhabitant of the Valley of Peace. He was a male tiger, and his parents were always on their toes. A born troublemaker.

Shifu suppressed a groan. "Yes, Fu?" He gritted his teeth.

"Can you guess!"

Sighing again, the Master turned to the five-year-old. "What?"

"Guess!"

"Okay..." He couldn't remember Ta..._him_- ever being this way. Was something wrong with this particular feline?

Per usual, the tiger wouldn't let him finish. "Mama's going to have a baby! I'm gonna be a big brother!"

Shifu's eye twitched. Another Fu Gao? What was this world coming to?

Remembering his manners, the elderly red panda nodded. "I'm...glad to hear that. Wish your parent's well for me. Won't you?"

Fu Gao nodded enthusiastically, and ran away. The whole while shouting his families news. _Someone needs to teach that child a lesson or two about formality. A bit of responsibility wouldn't hurt_. He thought sourly.

The residents around him forgot all about the red panda, instead they began gossiping about the village wild child. Which he was grateful for, because it gave him an excuse to get away. Fast.

It didn't take him long to reach the Jade Palace. Shifu stood before the doors to the Hall of Warriors. Taking a meditative breath to calm his breathing, he calmly opened the doors. But, his heart raced at the sight of his Master. The founder of Kung Fu himself, Master Oogway... balancing upside down on a stick surrounded by scented candles. Yep, that's him.

"Master Oogway, with all do respect, we need to talk." The Master pricked his ears, listening for a response. None whatsoever. "Master?"

"Shifu, old friend," the massive turtle unwound himself from his meditating position, and climbed down. "How was your trip to the orphanage? And how are the young ones?"

"Master Oogway, do you remember saying that Tigress belongs here?"

"Did I?" His sage eyes teasing.

"You _implied_ it."

The turtle only smiled. Shifu felt as though he'd explode, why was his Master always so mysterious? Never giving straight out answers, and the only solid advice he gave was always a riddle. _Why_? Inner Peace was always impossible with Oogway... Again, Why?

"Inner Peace is achievable, Shifu. Only when you learn to accept the 'impossible' and believe that it is possible."

Once again the thousand year old turtle had read his mind.

Oogway chuckled, and Shifu had the feeling he knew what he just thought of. "Old friend, I simply know how you think."

Shifu could feel his eye twitch, "...That's beside the point. Master, we have a problem!"

"It isn't little Fu again, is it?"

"No-"

"How's his family? Is he well?"

"Their expecting a child, yes. But Master, what does Fu Gao have to do with anything? We have a problem!" The red panda began pacing, his thoughts straying to how Tigress was doing. Perhaps he should've been more firm. Perhaps he should've made her stay with him. Then just maybe their destinies wouldn't be so screwed up... and _maybe_ he'd achieve Inner Peace... Oh gods, why wasn't he there sooner? Shifu even begun thinking her as his own daughter...

"Shifu, my friend" The turtle murmured. "I have had a vision."

He stopped immediately, "And...?"

"Times have changed, all that was will never be."

"W-what? I don't...I don't understand... What is that even supposed to even mean?"

Times have changed? What times? What was it that 'was'? And what was it that will 'never be?!

But Master Oogway was already climbing back on his staff. From behind Shifu could see him shrug. "I don't know. But I suggest we meditate on it."

Red panda watched the turtle for a few moments before sighing and settling down into position. They let their minds travel into a spiritual setting...or at least one tried to, the other was already there... _All that was will never be._...

* * *

Master Xue reflected on the earlier events that corresponded just hours ago. His first day with his new adopted daughter, to put it, was a success.

It was night now, a fire was lit and they were warm. Young Tigress literally flopped on her mat, exhausted. Xue watched Tigress as she slept. He'd decide to stay in the field for the rest of the day...and to be truthful, he still hasn't figured out where they'd go first.

But the reason why he even considered taking her in was still a mystery, even to him. He'd heard of the cub, about her unbelievable strength and how Master Shifu began training her. Something about that, just seemed familiar. And he wanted to know what it the wolf had begun searching. Step by step, he traveled village to village. It had taken him awhile, but he finally found Tigress. He was glad he did. The tiger was a true blessing, and he couldn't see why people wouldn't want to adopt her. _Their loss_, he thought dismissively. _My gain_.

However he was drawn on, through destiny or just needed companionship, she was his now. He would never allow any harm come to her.

And that was how Master Xue decided to travel to the infamous Lee Da Kung Fu Academy.

He sighed and settled down for bed. It was going to be a long journey ahead, and they'd need to be prepared. _Maybe a trip back to the village won't hurt...for supplies...good thing we haven't gone too far yet..._ Xue managed to think before his own tired body got it's much needed rest.

* * *

_**A/N: yes, I know, I'm pathetic. Short chapter, somewhat late post... But hey, I got **__**!90!**__** views yesterday, and at least 11 more today. Plus, it's 11:50pm where I live, so still the 24th...**_

_**(: HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY OTHER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE! :D**_


	6. Fu Gao's Lesson

**A/N: For everyone who's wondering...I'm (underline, italicize, bolded, caps lock)** **_NOT_**** dead, disposed of, in the ground, or up there somewhere. And I'm SUPER DUPER REALLY sorry I haven't updated in like...2 months. But I have reasons..I swear...**

**umm...keep on reading**

* * *

_Gloom and radiance. Water and Fire. Earth and Air...all Yin and Yang. Coexist together, to form something great. Fragile, yet strong. Willing and pleading at the same time. Balanced._

Excerpt from _Journal: Jie Kun_

Dawns light filtered over morning clouds. Song birds whistled their merry tune, urging life to wake up once again. Beautiful orange and pink hues were streaked across the sky, making way for the sun.

Underneath a tree, sat a Master. He rose when the moon left to rest, and was one with the earth by the time the sun hit his face. It wasn't that he had Inner Peace quite yet, but he had long ago accepted that what was done, was done, and there wasn't anything nobody could do about it.

His ear twitched suddenly... He could hear footsteps from behind...

Chuckling, the wolf told his student: "There is no use for that, I know you're there."

Tigress sighed, and got up from her stalking position. "Yes, Master... What are you doing?" Her tone was curious.

"Meditating." He opened one eye, he could see his student had changed back into her old clothes. Xue thought vaguely, _Time to get new clothes_... "Come sit next to me, like how I am doing."

"Umm...okay."

Master Xue turned his head so he'd face Tigress. To be completely honest, he wasn't expecting much on her first meditation. What Master did when training a child? Despite all the differences in each species of different animals, each and every one of them was the same. The children were the same, and even the adults... But that didn't mean each weren't special; they were. It was just the concept of it. All that parents want is for their young ones to stay safe. And all children want is to be safe, be loved, and to have fun.

These are the kind of things a person learns when they would be considered a 'predator' to other people. Because they're rejected wherever they went...

"Master Xue?" Tigress asked. He realized she'd been calling his name for a while. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." He took a breath, "Now onto meditating. Tigress, has Master Shifu taught you anything about meditation?"

"Some," Tigress admitted, "But I don't fully get the point in it."

"I don't expect you to yet, but you will-eventually."

"Mmph," she seemed determined to prove him wrong.

Tigress closed her eyes, and let the Universe control her. _This is a lot easier than I thought_... She allowed her imaginings to roam different philosophies that Shifu mentioned on occasion. There were different ones the world had to offer...

* * *

_One moment she was in a land of elements. Where the five elements cycled in a repeating pattern. Wood burnt into fiery crescendos which then transformed into earth. Earth creates metal, and ever so slowly- water began to fall into it's pits. Then water sprays onto a seedling and out sprang a tree...or wood. Which then repeated over... Working together the five elements had the capability to destroy existence and generate new life at the same time._

_Tigress stared in wonderment at the ever repeating cycle...she had never thought of it that way, and how Shifu described it...didn't really make sense. But now, everything was so clear. Clearer than they should've she guessed._

_But before she could continue her thoughts, the cub was swept away into the wind, and she found herself in a familiar place. Bao Gu Orphanage. She felt a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach._

_She was in Mrs. Yáng's office. Master Shifu and the sheep sat in front of each other. They didn't seem to notice Tigress. She grinned eagerly, what were they going to say?_

_"Has anyone adopted her yet?" Shifu asked._

_"No, no one. Poor dear," the sheep shook her head, "having to come so far in training and not even getting a family in the end."_

_"Oh," but instead of sounding sad, the master sounded pleased. "Oh!"_

_'They're talking about me', Tigress realized. Why was Shifu so glad?_

_Mrs. Yáng suddenly smiled, "Is there a reason why you're asking these questions Master Shifu? Or why you're here this early in the morning?"_

_"Why yes, I've come to adopt Tigress." He announced, "It...it isn't too late, is it?"_

_"No, never too late for this matter." She reached for a scroll and pointed, "The adoption papers are right here and all you need to sign. Tigress will be most pleased."_

_What?! But Master Xue adopted me! Not Shifu! What happened? Where's Xue? Why isn't he here? Am I dreaming?_

* * *

Tigress' eyes snapped open. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. I must've fell asleep...

"You know, Tigress, the point in meditation is to think, be aware of your surroundings, and to be conscious the whole while," Xue said dryly.

_So I was_ dreaming. "I'm sorry Master," she apologized, "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Never mind that. It's time we got going again," he stood and stretched, "c'mon then. We'll eat along the way. We have much distance to cover."

"Okay." Tigress copied Master Xue, stretching the same stretches. Watching him closely.

He laughed, "Alright, alright." The wolf stopped stretching and looked to the sky. "We gotta go now." He began to walk away, towards...some place Tigress didn't know.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"First we're going back." He answered, still looking around.

"Back?" Tigress panicked, "Back? As in...to the Orphanage, back?"

"Village back."

"So...not orphanage?"

He looked back, as soft look in his eyes, "No. We're getting supplies."

"Oh..." then it clicked, "Oh! Ok! Supplies!...for what?"

"We'll be traveling far," he answered. Xue glanced behind, "Have you ever heard of the 'Lee Da Academy'?"

"...No?"

"It's a really famous academy, and only the best fighters can get in," he explained, his eyes were shining.

"So are you one of the best?" Her admiration for her master doubled, if he could get into a really famous academy like that...wow...

"Nope, but I have my ways." Xue smirked, not bothering to say anything more than that.

The tiger couldn't help but roll her eyes; she should've known he wouldn't say anything further. But instead of feeling frustrated, Tigress felt happy. She knew her master more than the day before, and that was good...well, that's what she thought.

"Okay," Tigress accepted. She waited for a few seconds before asking, "So when's lunch?"

He gave her an odd look, then shrugged and laughed. Shaking his head, the wolf sped up, still chuckling along the way.

"What?" Tigress yelled after him, "What's so funny? I'm _starving_! Hey... hold up! You're going too fast!"

* * *

"So...this is the village..."

It wasn't so bad, actually. Nice sturdy houses with tipped roofs. Compact ground so anything wouldn't be too dusty. The villagers didn't look so bad either. A mixture of creatures, but each with a friendly expressions.

"Yep," he points up at a mountain, "See up that mountain? If it weren't so cloudy today, you'd see a palace. It was once the home of the Furious Five."

"You're saying that this is the Valley of Peace?!" Tigress exclaimed, not believing a word. "You're saying I lived at the Valley of Peace, this entire time?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "Now let's get going Tigress. We've got plenty of things to do, and stuff I want to get done before the day's end."

"Okay," she muttered.

Master and student began their trip into the village. Passing lots of different kind of people, exotic food, and other luxuries. It looked as though it were Market Day, the streets were filled and booths were near everywhere. Tunes filled the air, making everything that much more merrier. What more, children ran under peoples legs. Some pickpocketing, other's begging sweets.

Everything was overwhelming.

Tigress thought if her eyes were to widen anymore, they would pop out of her skull. A few times she was really close to losing Xue, but each time she managed to snap herself back and catch up to him.

She ran yet again so she was next to her master. He was heading towards a building. There was a sign overhead, but Tigress couldn't read yet so...it was basically useless.

"What's this place?" she could barely hear herself above the clamor. But the wolf somehow managed to hear anyways.

"A seamstress's shop, you're getting new clothes."

Tigress was baffled. _New_ clothes? As in clean, fresh clothes to replace these old ones? Sure she got some at the orphanage by Master Shifu's order, but she was certain they were just hand-me-downs. Or-at least-something like that.

Wordlessly, the young cub followed her Master into the shop. There wasn't really anyone there, just a few customers here and there. None looked desperately in need of clothes.

"What's this?" a voice said, "New customers! What a delight! How may I be of service?"

Wolf and cub looked baffled to see...a tiger. She wore a simple homespun green dress, and had shining green eyes to match. She was rather pretty, her fur so sleek. She made her plain dress seem like it were made of the Empress' silk.

Xue recovered quickly and gave a slight bow, "My student needs new clothes."

"Yes, of course," the tigress purred. "How many sets do you need, sir?"

She glided across the room. It was then that they realized she was pregnant. Despite that, her movement was like a dancers. Graceful.

Tigress envied the elder tiger. When she moved, it was like her body had a mind of it's own. When she grew up, she wanted to be just like this tiger...well, nimbleness-wise, she wanted to be most like Master Xue.

"Four, please," he answered.

"Alright, I'm assuming you want them like how she's got them on?" her jade eyes swept over the cubs body. Her expert mind already taking in sizes.

"Yes. Tigress, what color do you want them?"

"I get to choose?" What should she choose?! She knew nothing about clothes!

But before she could say anything else, something swept her off her feet. She landed awkwardly on the ground. Tigress looked up sharply, and saw a striped paw clutched the other tigress' dress. Instantly the cub forgot her annoyance.

_Another tiger?_

"Fu!" the seamstress scolded, "Where are your manner's? Say you're sorry, this instant!"

An orange furred, black striped head poked out. He had his mother's green eyes, but with way more mischief in them. He cracked a smile, then stopped at his mother's sharp look.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, then added eagerly, "you wanna play?"

Tigress looked at her Master. Her golden eyes pleading.

Xue sighed. He looked at the elder tigress, an eyebrow cocked. Silently asking if it was all right. The seamstress in turn looked down at her young one.

"Follow the rules. Don't bother any customers, don't go into your father's shop, and don't go wandering outside."

"Yes, mama!" he cried gleeful. Then, he skipped to Tigress and held out his paw.

Tigress took his paw and introduced herself, "I'm Tigress."

She could see his eyes twinkle, "My name's Fu Gao. But most call me pest, or annoying. You can call me any of them!"

This certainly was a strange cub.

"Tigress," Xue said, "Follow their rules as well as my own. Remember, you represent me as my student."

Tigress nodded solemnly. To be truthful, she was surprised he even allowed her to play with Fu. She'd thought she'd have to choose a bunch of colors and sit still. Once again, Tigress was glad to have Xue as her master. She knew she could trust him to choose the right clothes for her.

Fu suddenly grabbed her paw again and dragged her away from the grownups. He smiled at her, talking the whole while.

"I just moved here with my mama and baba, that was my mama. Her name is Dao-ming, and Baba's Feng. I just call them mama and baba. Baba works in his place doing stuff. My mama is gonna have a baby, and _I'm_ gonna be the big brother." He told her proudly. "See that?" Fu pointed to steps that led upstairs, "Up there's my house. I have my own room!"

Fu led Tigress up the stairs, down a hall, and left towards a room. Her mouth gaped open.

Before her was the most decorative room she's ever seen. Poster's hung on the wall, covering any wood there was. Varying Kung Fu Masters were everywhere, each with different poses or in some legendary battle. A toy box stood in one corner of the room, filled with more toys than Tigress has ever seen. She could even spot a few more Kung Fu action figures there. In another corner was a chest. It was closed, but she assumed there were clothes in it.

Finally near the window, was the bed. It had a bright rainbow colored blanket, and it really stuck out. The bed wasn't very well made, because every other inch was a ripple. And on one end was a lump that served as a pillow.

With a whoop, Fu leapt on the bed and began jumping. Then without any warning, the cub somersaulted off and landed on his behind.

"I've been practicing," he explained with a delighted look on his face, then Fu pointed to one of his posters. "I'm gonna be just like them. I'm gonna live in the Jade Palace and train to be a warrior. I stretch everyday too."

He began demonstrating, then watched as Tigress joined him.

"You don't talk very much," Fu commented. "But that's fine. I don't mind, mama says I've got a mouth of a jabber, but a heart of a hummingbird. Whatever that means."

Tigress grunted in reply

"You're soo lucky!" he exclaimed, "You're training to be a warrior. Gee, and your master sounds cool. I can't wait till I train, then I'd show everyone. I'll show 'em that I could be serious and quiet and be all stealth."

_Good luck with that_, Tigress couldn't help thinking. She now wondered if it was a good idea to 'play' with this cub...

"Would you like me to show you my Kung Fu stuff? I've got the most there is!"

With that young Fu began his tour about every Kung Fu Master there ever was.

"...and that's Master Thundering Rhino, he's legend. I'm gonna be like that. He's only worn battle armor once in a real battle! Now his armor is in the Jade Palace in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. I'm also gonna be there someday."

Tigress rolled her eyes. Her companion had a lot of Kung Fu relics. So many it was unbelievable. But she couldn't help admiring Fu. He really was determined to become a legendary Warrior. He even closely mastered a few poses of each warrior that hung on his wall.

"Tigress?" He asked, breaking her free of her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Do you think I'll become a warrior? I mean it is a pretty big dream, and I don't think Master Shifu likes me at all..."

Even if he was an annoying furball, Tigress still felt the need to comfort him.

"Yeah Fu, if you really want it."

"I _do_, I _really really_ do want it!" he growled fiercely. Fu beamed at her, "Thanks Tigress! You're the best. Did you know you're my first real friend since I came here?"

…..honestly? Even though the cub had a real home with real parents and didn't live in an orphanage? She, Tigress, was this enthusiastic cub's first friend?

Tigress opened her mouth to reply, but the door suddenly opened. Fu's mother, Dao-ming stood there. She smiled at Tigress and her son.

"Your clothes are done, and Master Xue wants to leave now," she said.

Tigress nodded, then looked at the cub. Her heartstrings felt like they've cracked. Poor Fu...

"I'll come back sometime Fu," she promised then added cheerfully, "But I'm sure you'll be living at the Jade Palace by then."

Fu beamed, "Really? Thank you Tigress!" He hugged his new friend tightly and zipped past his mother. It seemed his happiness was too much to stay in one room. Tigress grinned, it felt good...really good...making people feel better.

_Now I know why heroes do it so often..._

* * *

"So, Tigress," Xue said as they left the shop. They were once again walking down in the streets, through crowds and past stalls. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," she answered, surprised. "Fu's not so bad. And I learned lot's from him."

"And what's that?"

"Don't judge people right away, and I learned about a bunch of Masters. And a few stretches and how to do a somersault," she answered proudly.

Xue smiled and sighed contentedly. Now his student knew more more about friendship, and even learned a few things about the Masters. She saw that people can be different or obnoxious, but truly have a good heart inside.

He had felt it was right to bring Tigress to that particular shop, and what he learned from the mistress Dao-ming...really made it worthwhile...

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update as soon as I can. You see that box below this? That's a review box. Tell me there what you guys think and stuff. Reviews are very motivational to writers**

**Until next time!**


	7. Memories

**A/N: OH MY GOSHHH! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I LAST UPDATED?! I am soooooo sorry! I lost interest in this story, but now I've got so many ideas and...yeah. If you checked out my profile, you'll find more details. (again...soooooo sorry!)**

**_News:_**** I've made a deviantart account so you can check out drawings of mine there. I haven't uploaded any yet, (seeing as how I don't really know how it works yet...) but I've made a Fu Gao drawing as well as a few others. I'm gonna be first uploading traditionally drawn photos, then I'll redraw them digitally. Sound good? (more info on my profile...)**

**I want to thank all those who reviewed, and have just been really faithful. You've kept me inspired to keep going...thank you!**

* * *

"Time can be a mysterious prospect to endure, since we deal with it everyday. But we can help, not control, our destinies if we allowed what's to happen, to happen. Just give faith to what is, and go along. You'd be surprised what you'll discover."

Jie Kun's Words

Xue watched Tigress leave with the other cub, Fu. He could still hear the little tiger still talking, and smirked at the thought of his student's own thoughts. Which was probably, lack of a better word, startled.

He turned back to the seamstress, watching as she nimbly cut strips of fabric in smooth snips. The only sound was the steady cuts and the occasional steps of the other customers. The tiger glanced at him, quirking up one eyebrow.

"So, what brings you to the Valley, Master-" she inquired.

"Xue."

"And I'm Dao-ming," she replied. "My husband's out back if you wish to speak to him."

"No, it's alright. I came for you," he said. "What design are you doing?

She looked up, "The same layout she has on now, is that fine?"

"Yes, and can you make something formal? Nothing too fancy, red silk? Will that work?"

"Yes." Dao-ming fell silent, then after a few moments, she continued. "I heard that Tigress came from an orphanage. Is that true?"

Xao blinked, then nodded. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, I mean, yes. I adopted Tigress just yesterday, actually. I found out about her a week ago, and I just decided to check out what all the fuss is about."

"Hmm..." she appeared deep in thought, her expression troubled. "Okay...but is that all you know about her?"

Master Xue felt beads of sweat begin to travel down his forehead, luckily he had thick fur and it covered all of it. He studied the feline again, there was something more about her that really stuck out... Maybe it was the way she carried herself, full of confidence and determination. More like a kung fu artist than a-

_'Wait... what?_' He watched as Dao-ming expertly twirled the knife in her hand, the way she caught a pool of thread so quickly. _'Could she be?'_

"Mistress," Xue addressed her formerly, "You wouldn't happen to be a... Kung Fu Master... would you?"

"Wherever did you get that idea, Master Xue?" Dao-ming asked curiously. Her green eyes searching his own brown ones.

Xue shrugged wordlessly. He broke eye contact with the beautiful tigress, and was amazed to find the seamstress had already made two outfits. One that looked just like what Tigress wore and the other a black color with red ends.

"Impressive," he whistled.

"Thank you." The two fell into silence again.

"Dao-ming, what's this _wolf_ doing in our shop?" a new voice spoke. It sounded dangerous. Xue looked back and saw another tiger, this time male.

"Feng," the tigress greeted, "this is a customer, Master Xue. Master Xue, this is my husband Feng."

Feng was large, with light blue eyes and paint covering his paws. He wore an apron that was white and covered in paint. He was well muscled despite his artist look, and a fierce look in his eye. When the two males met eyes, Xue looked quickly away. But it was too late.

"I know you."

* * *

_The light finally faded, Xiâozi looked down at the cub. Her golden eyes were deep, a new light. He breathed out a deep sigh of relief, she was still fine. He glanced around. Everything was still the same. Xiâozi wrapped the child more tightly in her blankets, and hugged her close._

_"No!" a voice yelled somewhere off in the distance.'They must've found the body,' Xiâozi realized._

_Just as the wolf was about to get up, he heard a cold voice behind him._

_"Put the cub down."_

_He turned around slowly. It was another tiger, this time a male. He had cold ice blue eyes blazing with hatred. His claws were long and unsheathed, with scorch marks on his clothes and fur. Xiâozi got the feeling this was the type of feline he shouldn't anger._

_He began to do as he was told, but another new voice came._

_"No, Feng," it was another male. "This is how it must be..."_

_"Are you crazy?! This is the wolf that took your wife's _life_, and he's taking your _child_. Are you honestly just going to let him go like that?!"_

_"I know what he did," the tiger's voice was choked. "But this is the way it must be. It's been foretold, and there'll be nothing we can do to stop it."_

_"Yes we can! I love you like my own brother, and I cannot let you do this."_

_Xiâozi glanced between the two tiger's nervously. He knew he couldn't take them both on. Not when the female tiger had already almost beat him. What more could two male warriors do? He looked at the sky. The sun was just about out of the clouds, the horizon was colored red. 'Blood-shed sky,' he thought sadly. 'Just as the elders used to say...'_

_"Feng, listen to me. This has to happen. You'll see, one day, all our paths will cross. Just trust me, okay?"_

_"Whatever," Feng growled. "Just get this devil off our land."_

_The new tiger complied. "I'm only giving you one chance wolf. If you mess up, you're answering to me." He took a threatening step forward, his own claws unsheathing._

_Xiâozi flinched. He took one last glance at the cub in his arms, then ran. He never looked back._

* * *

"Yes," Xue answered finally. The other customers left, seeing that there was a dispute, and not wanting to get involved.

Dao-ming looked calmly on, her face didn't reveal anything.

Feng looked angrily at his wife. "Did you know of this?"

"That I had a customer, yes. That Master Xue here adopted Tigress, yes. That his true name is Xiâozi? Yes."

"Why didn't you get me?" Feng growled. He flexed his wrist, making his muscles bulge more.

"There was no need," Dao-ming answered getting back to her work. "Master Xue has not threatened me, or Fu, and he's buying clothes. Where's the harm?"

"That _he's_," he pointed a finger at Xue, "the one who killed my best friend? The one who took away our home?!"

"Feng, there was a reason why Tigress' father was so insistent about Xue taking Tigress. The time has come for our paths to meet again."

"Bullshit," he growled. "He was sick with grief. Making up stuff."

Xue winced at the word, he long ago stopped swearing because his master didn't like it. Every time he did, the punishment was harsh. Now, he couldn't stand the words.

"Feng," Dao-ming spoke sternly, "Don't swear. Fu's just upstairs and so is Tigress. They might hear you. Secondly, you know that he spoke truth. All the signs...it just wouldn't make sense if it was something else."

Xue blinked, confused. _'What now?'_

"Master Xue-" she began.

"He's not a master, so stop calling him that!" Feng interrupted angrily.

"Um, yes, actually." Xue spoke. "I was just in training the... last time we met. But after that, I got a new master."

"Oh really?" he sneered back, "Who would that be? Some other villain I suppose?"

"I believe you know him. Tall? A greenish hue? Always has a staff with him?"

"Master Oogway would never train the likes of you, your too-"

"Feng!" Dao-ming growled. "If you can't behave yourself go back to your own work. I can't have this here, not while I'm still running the shop."

The tiger grumbled, but walked back to the place he came out of and slammed the door behind him. Xue let out the breath he held. With a nervous glance at the seamstress, he took a few steps back...just in case.

"I apologize for my husband, he's never been the same since the attack. He and Tigress' mother used to good friends, really close. But after she died..." Dao-ming shrugged, a faraway look on her face.

"I can understand that," Xue answered softly. "But why aren't you angry with me? I killed Tigress' mother, for heaven's sake."

"Out of defense," Dao-ming replied calmly.

Xue's eyes widened, then he groaned. _'She must've seen me kill her! I'm a stupid, crapping idiot!'_

The seamstress shook her head, working on the next piece of clothing. "I don't blame you for anything, wolf. I just wish there was another way..." She sighed, "Tigress' mother and I were escaping together during the attack. I never really got along with her, actually. She was too vicious for my tastes, perfect for Feng though. Anyway she told me to go on ahead, but I didn't listen. Instead I followed her. I watched as she put Tigress next to a tree and began following you. I made sure Tigress was fine before I went on.

I saw as she attacked you, and how blood-driven she was...she was the best fighter of us all. But never learning compassion, at least never till she had Tigress. She'd take Tigress everywhere with her." Dao-ming grabbed red silk, never stopping.

"Why...Why are you telling me this? I'm not, in any way the person you should be speaking this too. In fact, I'm the last person you should be seeing."

"Because," her eyes met his, "You are one of the chosen ones. Your path is hard, and there is much to discover. You _need_ to know this."

Dao-ming stood up, putting a paw on her belly. She smiled at Xue, "Tigress' clothes are done."

Xue nodded his thanks and bowed. His mind wandered. There was certainly something weird going on. It was like things that are, weren't supposed to be.

"I'm going to get Tigress," Dao-ming said.

But Xue didn't hear. "Things that are, weren't ever supposed to be..." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N:Ugh...I'm not sure I like this new fanfiction formatting. It's weirder, and less familiar and I bet it looks funny on the page... :/**

**Meh, I'll update soon (I hope.)**

**Just keep reviewing! ;) Reviews help authors, they're really inspiring**


	8. 1st Entry

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm surprised I still got readers, thank you loyal reviewers! I just feel so bad now...can you forgive me? Pleaase? :'(**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**1st Entry. Friday, March 16**

_Master says I should keep a journal, so I am. He's been teaching me to write since last year. Master's looking over my sholder now, saying I should start by intruduceing myself. Not by repeeting what he says, which is exactly what he's saying now. He also just cuffed my ear litely, he's like that, but I know he doesn't mean it...I should seriusly start._

_My name is Tigress, I am 8 years old now. Master gave me this jounal on the day he adopted me, since he don't know my real birthday. We 2 have been together lots now. And now I've got friends too, like Viper and Crane and Monkey and Bang and Fu. I met Master Mantis too, but I don't really like him. I like Viper, were near the same age._

_Anyway, Master says I should write what happend since last year. But I don't really wanna...it was really long time ago. Wouldn't everything be easier if we could just imagiine what happend and it magikly apears? If only. Luckily, I've got lots a time to write, cause my hand cramps now. just from writing so little._

_I guess I should start._

* * *

Tigress sighed. Her master had gone shopping and instructed her to stay on a bench; since she had complained of sore feet

The seven year old glanced to where Xue stood, he was bartering with a food vendor. She smiled and took out her coins. She flipped them in the air with her fingers, the coins flew and fell again. That was some amusement at least. But one coin slipped off the side of her paw and fell off onto the dust.

Her eyes sparkled. Tigress grinned and leapt her bench, she batted it off to one side and then to the other, finally throwing it across the path. She chased after it, laughing.

"You can't get away from me!" Tigress growled playfully. She jumped after it again.

"Oof!"

Tigress looked up. A stranger in a dark cloak and a hat that shaded his eyes stood before her. She narrowed her own eyes.

"Watch it kid," he growled lowly.

"S-sorry," she mumbled. Grabbing her coin, Tigress got up and slowly backed away. When she was far enough she ran and hid. The cub watched as he continued on his way.

Tigress could still hear Xue, arguing with the pig. She groaned softly, then making a decision, she ran after the stranger. He was going to hurt someone. That, she was certain about. The road led her to an alley, the air seemed to grow colder.

She heard voices. They were low, but Tigress could hear them with her sensitive ears. Only, she couldn't actually hear the words... if she could just come closer...

"-soon."

"We'll be ready," another voice snarled.

"But what if the masters come down?" another whispered.

"Oh please! Master Shifu had been a lost cause since Tai Lung's been imprisoned, and everyone knows Master Oogway's been away for sometime. This is the perfect time for it!"

"If you're so certain..."

"Yes, of course I am! There has never been a better time to attack the Jade Palace!"

The cub gasped sharply. Quietly, Tigress backed out and ran back to where Xue stood, still arguing with the food seller. She grabbed his shirt, tugging it to grab his attention. Xue looked down at her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"M-master! I-I was playing with my coins, then one fell, then I played with it, and after I bumped into a bad guy! I followed him into a alley." Tigress gave out, "I heard 'em talking, then they said they'll attack the Jade Palace!" She ended in a wail.

Xue frowned, "Are you certain Tigress?"

She trembled but nodded her head. The wolf scratched his head, then shook his head, as if to clear it. "Follow me."

Tigress nodded again. She followed her master through the streets. Both pushing people away as need be, but mostly swerved around. Finally, the two of them reached the foot of the Jade Palace. Tigress groaned and sat down, trying to catch her breath.

When she did, Xue told her; "Run up to the Palace. Find someone there and warn them. I'll keep them off."

"Yes, Master." Tigress sped off, her little legs carrying her as fast as they could. She tried not to admire the scenery around her, she was on a mission and nothing could distract her.

Suddenly Tigress heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't a welcoming one. She skidded to a halt and looked behind her. It was Xue who had cried out, he looked like he was bleeding heavily. From where, Tigress couldn't tell.

"Baba!"

Making her decision, the cub disobeyed orders and ran down to help.

"No, little one, you mustn't go down there," a sage voice told her. A clawed hand rested on her shoulder.

"No!" Tigress yelled, "I gotta help my master!" She tried to struggle out but the hand stayed firm.

"It's a brave thought, but not very wise," he answered back. "Stay here."

"Who're you ta'-" Tigress looked at the stranger

A huge strange turtle stood there. All green and wrinkly. His eyes shone kindness, something there told her she could trust this ancient one. She nodded, her mouth quivering.

"Tigress, I want you to stay here. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I mean yes sir." Tigress watched the turtle go down faster than she heard in stories. He had a gnarled staff with him that went swifter than he did- which didn't seem possible.

Her worry turned to awe as she watched the turtle fight. There had to be at least eight bad guys, yet he dealt with them like they were only one. A quick punch here and suddenly they weren't moving. A hit with his staff and they went down.

The combat only lasted a few seconds.

Or what felt like it.

When all the opponents were on the ground, Tigress could see Xue bowing to the turtle. She tilted her head, curious. Who was the turtle? Then she noticed how he awkwardly tried to hold his arm.

"Master!" she called.

The wolf turned to her, and smiled. Tigress ran back down the step. She bowled Xue into a fierce hug. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"You did good," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes indeed." Tigress jumped. It was the turtle that spoke

"Tigress," Xue coughed, straightening. "This is my old master, Grandmaster Oogway. And Master Oogway, my student and adoptive daughter, Tigress."

"Master Oogway!?...who's that?"

The old turtle just chuckled. "She's a special one, old friend." Xue smiled, nodding. "Much must've happened since we last saw each other. I'm off to see Master Viper, how about you and young Tigress join me?"

* * *

_And then that was when I met great master Viper, and his doghter Viper. She's my best friend now, we write letters too. She even toght me to ribbun dance, I dance for master sometimes. He enjoys it he says. I don't beleve him, I'm not as gracefull or as pretty as well._

_We camp today in the woods, which I'm glad for because lastyear, I was at Lee Da Kung Fu Academy for a few months. They gave me a scroll to help me learn my kung fu. There's a tekneek inside that says you can punch iron-wood trees so you dont feel anything. I'm gonna do that. I'll be strong, I'll be a grate kung fu master._

_Wait, I'm getting off subject. I guess I should write about Lee Da Academy too._

_Happens a few weeks after meeting Viper._

* * *

"But wait, if Lee Da Kung Fu Academy is so famous, then why haven't I heard of it before?" Tigress protested, breathlessly. She had a pack full of supplies on her back. She learned with her stay with Viper's family, how strongly her mother felt on leaving journeys 'unprepared.'

"It's famous yes, but sociable? No," he answered back.

"Question marks above my head!" Tigress groaned.

"What I mean is," Xue said exasperated. "they're famous for their only allowing the _best_ kung fu warriors in China. It's a private school, so only so much comes out and so much comes in. Their like...anti-socialists."

"Ohhh...kay? Anyway, if only the _best_ comes in, how'd you get in?"

Xue raised an eyebrow, "You're saying I'm not good enough?"

"No master, I'm not saying that! I'm just saying, I've never even _seen_ you fight. And I don't know how good you are."

"One day you will, when it's necessary," the wolf answered cryptidly, "no Tigress, enough questions. Just focus on what I've been teaching you and Viper, okay? Don't think about anything else."

Tigress sighed but did as she was told. But not before asking, "How long will it take to get there?"

"'Bout couple days."

"Oh."

* * *

_The next couple days are super boring, so I won't even bother writing 'bout that. All me and master did was more exersizes, tai chi, meditate. Talk. Nothing new. It's night time now, so I'll just write more stuff tomorrow._

_Gotta be up and about tomorrow._

_Yippee._

**End of 1st Entry. - is that necesary? I'll ask master tomorow.**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter didn't turn out as I hoped it would, but it's almost 1 AM, and I'm bushed...still human, after all...**

***INFORMATION* I'll be off to camp tomorrow, flights take about 3 hours, adding both pit stops. And I'll be gone till the 6th of June.**

**I'll try to update after camp. Review maybe?**


End file.
